


The night I finally met you

by StarQueen27548



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But they certainly end in something, Conversations all the time, F/F, First Meeting, It seems some action was in chapter 9, Juliet is the elf guard in Brightmoon, Not that anybody cares cause this is barely a ship anyway, Slight Drama, Slow Burn, They do not end up in an established relationship, Where's the action, Why do they talk sooooo much, i changed my mind, not here, they do end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarQueen27548/pseuds/StarQueen27548
Summary: After Glimmer's coronation Juliet finally meets Castaspella, and they don't have much trouble connecting. Castaliet meeting.
Relationships: Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. After the coronation

As night arrived, and people were leaving Glimmer’s coronation, Castaspella’s aching and sorrow was only getting greater. These last weeks she had been avoiding to think about Angella, about her niece being the new Queen. About her brother. Angella and Glimmer were all that was left of Micah. Now it's only Glimmer left.

She had been doing all this preparations and plans for Glimmer, because honestly, that is the only way she knew how to show love since Micah didn’t come back that last time. She didn’t use to be like that, so controlling. But after Micah went missing she just knows how to deal with life like that. Avoidance and control, there hasn’t been any inbetween for the last couple of years.

As silence starts filling the room and halls of the castle, the voice in her head turns louder than ever. Now it is her the one to be there for Glimmer. They are the only family left to both of them.

Castaspella is walking down the halls when she sees Angella’s ice sculpture. Moonlight is illuminating it. She looks up, as she had done many times before, but this time is different. She is trying to absorb every single detail, afraid that as time passes by, she’s going to forget the color of her eyes, the way her voice rose and got acute when she got to her nerves. Afraid that right now, the only thing that could happen was time.

Juliet has been watching her for a while, as Castaspella was walking around with tears in her eyes, thinking she was alone. She has grown up in Brightmoon. Angella was her Queen but she also found a friend in her over time. Her duty had been to protect the royal family, and yet, both Angella and Micah were gone.

Juliet has this protective tendencies. That’s why she’s been following Castaspella these last hours. As sister of her King, Juliet has the duty to protect her as well. It is not hard for Juliet to see through Castaspella and assume how much she must be hurting. To everyone else, they could look at Castaspella and perceive she’s insensitive. Juliet sees how much Castaspella tries to hide behind a mask of excitement and control. She sees her mask, and she want to take it out.

Castaspella has been looking at Angella’s sculpture for the last 5 minutes. Juliet thinks it’s finally her time to interviene. There is nobody around, so she leaves the column she has been hiding behind and approaches Castaspella. Castaspella is too wrapped inside her head to notice footsteps approaching, and trying not to scare her, Juliet clears her throat behind her and starts speaking

‘’ _She was a great Queen’’_

Castaspella doesn’t move. Juliet approaches a little more until she reaches Castaspella and just stares at the sculpture, not looking at Castaspella either.

‘' _She was a great mother, and a great wife. She was indeed a great Queen. A leader._ ’’

Juliet’s heartbeat is racing to Castaspella’s words. To her voice. Now she finds strength to turn towards her and speak.

‘'I _don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. My name is Juliet, from the Royal Guard.’’_

Castaspella turns to Juliet too. She thinks she’s seen her around, but this is the first time she is paying actual attention. Moonlight illuminates Juliet’s face and under it, she’s even more beautiful than she remembered.

_‘’I’m Castaspella. Glimmer’s aunt.’’_

_‘’Yeah, that I figured out. I’ve seen you around sometimes, when you came to visit.’’_ Juliet looks at Angella’s sculpture. ‘’ _You really had the ability to get under her skin’’._

Casta laughs. Juliet had wondered how her laughter would sound like. And she has just found out that it turned out to be more beautiful than she could ever think of.

‘’ _Well… It’s an ability I have, to get under people’s skin… I’m sure you’ll get to see more of it, since I plan to visit more often. But seriously… I’d like to think that, even though we would disagree and fight… she learned to love me as much as I learned to love her.’’_

 _‘’I’m sure she did’’._ They smile to each other and stare into each other’s eyes for not enough time. Casta feels calm and maybe safe for the first time in weeks, but a feeling of guilt mixed with loneliness and sadness quickly replaces it. Juliet notices and tries to get Casta’s attention to some other place.

‘’ _Maybe you’d like me to accompany you to your room, Miss’’_

Castaspella gives her a light smile and squeezes Juliet’s hand. ‘’ _Please, you can call me Casta, no need for such formalities. And I would love to’’._

They walk in almost darkness, the floor only illuminated by moonlight. They barely talk, but it is the most comfortable they’ve both have been in a while. As they arrive to the room Juliet opens the door for Casta. Casta enters en turns around to see Juliet once more before closing the doors.

‘ _I am leaving tomorrow…Will I see you again?’’_

_‘’I hope so, Miss… I mean… Casta. Tomorrow it would be an honor to escort you to the gates if you’ll allow me’’_

_‘’Why don’t we have breakfast together? Let’s say around…nine o’clock?’’_

_‘’See you tomorrow morning then, Casta’’_

_‘’See you tomorrow, Juliet’’_


	2. Night thoughts

Casta is in the room, looking through the window as she lays naked in the bed. She know she has seen this woman before, even has been seduced by the idea of kissing her, there’s no point in lying to herself. All this years Casta has seen her around, yet she hadn’t had the courage to ask her name in fears it would be too obvious to Angella what it was all about.

Juliet. That name feels natural to her tongue. The way her mouth moves when she pronounces it feels quite like home. Quite as she want to repeat it over and over again for many years to come.

Casta’s always been so introverted. Trying to make herself respected she has always pushed away any kind of intimate relationship that could make her less than perfect to the eyes of others. She has worked so hard to get where she is in Mystacor.

She was once more relaxed and free, but after her brother died she realised the legacy that was upon her shoulders. So she closed herself up, and worked her butt off to get as far as she got. Whatever it took.

At least that’s what she tells herself. The truth is that she’s afraid to love, because she’s afraid to suffer. And she knows that once you give someone your heart, you can’t take it back fully. So she hides her feelings behind a mask of control, for she doesn’t want to love anyone ever again. Because people die, people leave, and she doesn’t want to take it anymore.

But she has realized now, with Angella gone, that hiding her love for her behind this mask of control hasn’t stopped Angella from leaving them. This mask has only stopped her from truly enjoying her company, and still, in the end, she’s suffering just the same.

Meanwhile Juliet has arrived to her room too. Of course she knew who Casta was before tonight, it was her duty to know who enters the Queendom. Still she wanted to be presented formally and let Casta know who she was. Casta’s always been a riddle to her. She seems to act and behave as if she was trying too hard. She acts as if she was hiding something, as if she wasn’t totally comfortable with herself. And how could that be? Such a powerful, intelligent woman. Juliet wants to know everything from this woman, she has from the first time she heard her talking something about knitting sweaters. And it seems that now she is finally going to have the chance.

Moonlight seems brighter tonight for both of them. Morning will be more beautiful than ever.


	3. The breakfast

The sun isn’t even out yet. Juliet is already up and dressed, she doesn’t care if she seems eager or excited. She is. The chance to get to have breakfast and spend some time with Casta isn’t something she takes for granted.

Casta is kind of excited too. There’s something about Juliet that makes her want more. Maybe it was just a click, maybe it is the fact that she kind of trusts her. She feels safe around her, she always has, even when she didn't know her name. Maybe Juliet could be worth suffering for.

It’s 8.30 and Casta is heading to the kitchen. It’s a bit early than they’d agreed but she might as well wait for her there. To her surprise she finds Juliet cooking. Not something she had pictured in her head, to see this gorgeous and strong woman in an apron. Casta gets a minute to admire this woman from behind. How strong her back muscles are and how tall she is.

‘' _Looks like I wasn’t the only one excited about breakfast_ ’’

Juliet doesn’t even look back at her, but smiles to the sound of her voice.

' _’Well,_ _it’s the most important meal in the day.’’_

All Casta wants to do is go towards this woman, take her by the arms and turn her over and against the counter. Make her face her and start kissing her neck. She starts walking towards Juliet as if her body did belong to her deepest cravings only. She’s half way through when Juliet turns around with that beautiful smile so rarely seen in public.

Casta paralizes and blushes as she touches her hair and looks to the ground. Juliet senses something is off, but doesn’t ask.

‘' _I thought I still had half an hour left. I wanted to cook something special for breakfast before you arrived’’_

Casta looks at her again, hoping Juliet can’t read through her.

_‘’I could help you if you’ll let me. I kind of enjoy cooking but I don’t usually have the time for it. You know, having all those responsibilities back in Mystacor… the truth is that I rarely have time for myself, less time for hobbies even.’’_

_‘’That’s a shame’’_ Juliet took Casta by the wrist and gently pulled her towards the counter ‘’ _You could cut this fruits while I do the eggs?’’_

_‘’At your service’’_ They both shared a laugh and kept on cooking.

It was kind of natural for them. They suddenly found themselves moving around the kitchen as if they were dancing. Communication through words was less than needed, they just seemed to know what to do and when. Meanwhile they didn’t lose the chance to glare back at each other once in a while and smile.

The breakfast is served and they sit in front of one another. Casta is the first one to speak.

‘’ _Didn’t take you as a cook, you’re full of surprises’’_

_‘’I’m more like a chef, but yes, I know I am full of surprises’’_

Juliet laughs to suddenly have that genuine joy be replaced by a knife of sadness. ‘’ _You know… Angella would have loved this breakfast. She liked breakfast so much… getting up soon and eating so much I never knew how she could hold everything. That she had in common with Micah’’._

Juliet squeezes Casta’s hand and smiles ‘’ _It’s obvious how much you love her. Both of them. I know she loved you too, even when you drove her mad.’’_

With sad eyes and almost as if she needs reassurance Casta speaks softly _‘’You think so?’’_

_‘’You know, I’ve been here for a while. Long before the King died. If I know one thing for sure is that the Queen showed affection mostly by having everything in place and whenever she knew you were going to visit she personally made sure everything was. Also I overheard her sometime talking about you. And yes, she really loved you and appreciated that you were in her and Glimmer’s life.’’_

Juliet realizes that her hand has been upon Casta’s for too long, and withdraws it. Casta was so comfortable she hadn’t even realized how long their hands had been touching. Trying to lighten up the mood she changes the subject.

‘’ _So… how long have you been here? How did you end up being General?’’_

_‘’Well… My parents were guards here as well… I was born and raised here in Brightsmoon. When they died… well… I don’t know, I just wanted to feel closer to them’’_

Casta chokes as she hears that. Perfect, trying to lighten up the mood and gets to do the exact contrary, she feel so stupid.

‘’ _Oh I’m sorry I brought it up… I… I didn’t know’’_

_‘’Oh no, it’s okay. It’s a part of my life and it is okay. I have dealt with everything that happened, and it was long ago anyway.’’_

Now it is Casta’s turn to hold Juliet’s hand. ‘’ _What happened?’’_

_‘’I was seventeen years old. They were barely home those days, with the alliance and all. I remember I was at my girlfriend’s house when some guards came searching for me. They died in battle. The world felt so heavy upon my shoulders. I was prepared, I mean, it could happen any day, it is something you get to accept. But accepting that it can happen and dealing with it actually happening is really different. But I was never one to feel sorry for myself. I was good with weapons, my parents had taught me. I just saw it clear that this would be my path. To continue their legacy and make them proud. To make everything in my hand to stop this senseless war. I started serving that same year and 10 years later I became General.’’_

Casta disconnected for a moment when she said ‘’my girlfriend’’, but paid the most of attentions as she drifted back. Suddenly Juliet is even more interesting. Casta appreciates people’s suffering and how it shapes them. Maybe they have more in common than expected. She didn’t take her hand back, Juliet’s warmth was nice and she didn’t seem uncomfortable herself.

'' _I think they would be really proud of you. But I am sure they already were long before you joined the guard.’’_

_‘’I like to think they were’’._ Casta gets her hand back, afraid of overwhelming Juliet.

‘’ _So… this girlfriend of yours… is she... still a thing?’’_ Casta wasn’t even able to look Juliet in the eye as she said those words. She’s nervous about the answer, more than she’s able to admit.

Juliet laughs a little as she realizes how Casta’s cheeks have turned red.

‘’ _Actually, we are not still a thing. When I joined the guard we kept on together. We were together for eight years, actually. I would have spent the rest of my days by her side. I still love her, actually. But we wanted different things in life and it became impossible for us to go on when our relationship denied the other the things we craved. She couldn’t stand me being in the guard, always suffering about if I wouldn’t come back one day. If I had left the guard it would’ve been for her. I almost did, but she didn’t allow me. She told me that her mind was made, and that I would resent her someday for leaving the guard. She couldn’t stand the idea that I would hold any grudge towards her. But she couldn’t stand the worry any longer either. We wanted to have children and she didn’t want to raise children with someone that might not come home someday willingly. She accepted that you could die anytime but willingly putting yourself in danger… she wasn’t going to stick around and watch me do so. So I told her I would leave the guard and that was it. She didn’t give me the chance.’’_

Casta was too lost in Juliet’s words to react and Juliet got nervous ‘’ _Sorry, you asked me a simple question and I have dropped a bomb, I’m sorry’’_

_‘’No, no, please. Don’t be. I am really glad to get to know you better. How is she doing now?’’_

_‘’Well…she has children with someone that doesn’t put herself in danger willingly. We still are friends though. I’ve met her children and I get along with her wife as well. I see them all once or twice every month.’’_

_‘’Do you regret it?’’_

_‘’Well… I wonder what would have happened if she had given me the chance to quit the guard. I don’t know, she probably was right. I enjoy this job too much, my heart belongs in the rebellion. I understand that she couldn’t stand the situation. But I wish she could have stand it. And that I was the one sleeping next to her every night. But it couldn’t be. If I had quitted I would have been remorseful. If she kept being with me, she would have gone crazy. I just wanted to see her happy and now she is. I guess it’s just another thing that the war killed. My heart. Anyway… it’s been a while now, we’ve been as much time apart as we were together.’’_

_‘’In all these years there hasn’t been anyone else?’’_

_‘’No. After my parents died I ripped my heart from my chest trying not to suffer. Then she helped me rebuild it and I could feel it where there was once a hole. When she left she took it with her. It wasn’t mine anyway. I have never looked anyone that way ever since. Well… almost anyone.’’_ Juliet avoided Casta’s look and blushed.

Juliet blushed herself. ‘’ _Well… getting to know that kind of love is a great fortune anyway. I am glad you got to experience it, I am sorry it didn’t go your way, it would have been nice.’’_

‘’ _Enough talking about me anyway..._ _Isn’t there anyone special in your life?’’_

Casta giggles ‘’ _No, no… nobody has stand me long enough to get to be ‘’special’’ in any ways’’_

_‘’That’s a shame. I don’t understand how that can be, anyway.’’_

_‘’You would be surprised at how insufferable I am’’_

_‘’I would like to find out then.’’_

_‘’Me too.’’_

They continued having breakfast and by the time Casta had to leave Juliet escorted her to the gates. Casta is on top of a horse. Weird for Juliet having to look up to meet Casta’s eyes. They both sigh and Juliet breaks the silence. ‘’ _Will I get to see you again?’’_

_‘’I’ll come back at some point to check on Glimmer and I am willing to support the alliance more than I have these last years. I am looking forward to meeting you again.’’_

_‘’Me too.’’_

Juliet watches Casta get further with her guards and the gates closing. They both hope to see each other soon.


	4. Letters

It’s been a month since they saw each other, but they have found the way to be around. The first letter was sent by Casta:

_Dear Juliet,_

_I am writing to you to thank you for being so thoughtful in Angella’s funeral. You really helped me get through it all, and breakfast was a true delight. Since I came back, I’ve been thinking a lot about you. I really liked talking to you. I hope you are doing fine in Brightmoon and that Glimmer is adjusting just as well as expected._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Casta._

Casta was sure that she would seem deeply eager, but she didn’t care anymore. She’s been trying so hard to push people away all this time, she wants to try to get closer to someone for a change. Juliet seems like a sensible choice.

When Juliet receives the letter she’s startled but she can’t hold her own excitement. She answers that same day:

_Dear Casta,_

_It’s so nice to hear from you. It was a true honor to be able to be by your side, even if it was just a little. I’ve been really thinking about you as well. Glimmer is adjusting just fine, at least as fine as one can expect. She is having a hard time with not being able to go on missions, but she’ll find balance soon enough with the help of all the people around her. Thing around here are busy, as usual. Everything is fine, though._

_Are you coming soon? I would love to have breakfast with you again if you’ll let me._

_Best regards,_

_Juliet._

They kept on sending letters to each other as the month passed by, two at least every week. Casta informed Juliet that she was going to Brightmoon in three weeks, Juliet kept on informing on how things were in Brightmoon, and the last letter arrived just a few hours before Casta would arrive:

_Dear Juliet,_

_I shall be getting to Brightmoon soon. I am going annanounced, for I don’t want to give Glimmer any chance to hide anything from me. Still I wanted to let you know, and to ask you if you would like to take a walk with me some night. Maybe you could show me your favourite places in Brightmoon, I would love to._

_See you soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Casta_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting :) and sorry for the shitty chapter. If anyone is still reading this, thank you for your patience.


	5. Brightmoon

It is at night and Casta is in her room’s balcony, watching the people of the castle retire for the night. Her arrival has not been really appreciated by Glimmer and she has been talking to her the whole afternoon. Juliet saw her arrive but didn’t want to interfere.

Juliet has been waiting the whole day to find the perfect moment to find Casta, and as it seems that it is not going to arrive soon enough, she is decided to go reclaim that promised walk around the gardens.

As she approaches to Casta’s door she feels nervous and unsettled, but somehow she feels some certainty, even though she can’t really explain why. She knocks the door and Casta, on the other side, gets a little confused about who it might be, but she suddenly hopes it’s Juliet as she approaches to the door.

_\- Good evening, Casta. I hope you weren’t retired for the night already-_

Casta takes a few steps forward and holds Juliet tight. This past month she has grown fond of this woman, she feels close to her. It’s something that goes both ways.

_\- Juliet! I didn’t know if you would be even here. I hoped to, but wasn’t really sure.-_

Casta takes a step back and looks Juliet in the eyes barely trying to hold her excitement and certainly holding her hands, which Juliet does not let go of.

_\- After receiving your letter, I would find a way to be here anyway. I wouldn’t waste a chance to see you. Writing to you is fun, but I prefer seeing you. Also… I think you kind of owe me a walk around the gardens?-_

_\- That’s true. And it seems I am leaving tomorrow, Queen’s orders. So we better go take that walk this night.-_

_\- Do you want to talk about that?-_

_\- Actually, I don't, it's too messy._

_\- As you with. Let’s go, then. I want to show you a place.-_

Casta and Juliet get going and walk around the gardens, holding each other by the arm.

_\- I understand that in Mystacor it is not divine right the way to become the leader. Why did you end up being Head Sorceress?-_

Casta stops walking suddenly and looks at the floor. Juliet unwinds her arm from Casta and looks at her with concern. - _Wow… Well… That’s something…-_

_\- Oh… sorry, I am really sorry, you don’t need to tell me or anything. I am sorry.-_

_\- No, no… It’s okay.-_ Says Casta as she sits down in a bench nearby, followed by Juliet, who puts her hand over Casta’s. – _It’s just like… I haven’t ever really talked about it out-loud. Well… It’s no secret that my brother…well… He excelled. He was the Head Sorcerer before he became king. In his lifetime he was a King and a Leader to both places. I have always been overwhelmed and shadowed by his… talent. Not that I hold grudges against him or anything, but the truth is that I always tried to be the best, so I could be comparable to him, worthy of being his sister. Even though my best was not even a trace of his worst. And I knew that. But I worked, and I fought, and once he became king and left Mystacor… I was the next best thing available, even though I didn’t even hold a third of his… power… So, when the Council decided on the best subjects to continue his legacy, I was an option. I really didn’t want to be Head Sorceress, but I felt as if I would be a disgrace if I didn’t take the role. After he was gone… I was really grateful I accepted, I was so angry and I had the chance to play my role in this senseless war… I couldn’t really step back after he was gone, it was my duty. I wasn’t able to find enough excuses, and deep down, I didn’t want to if that meant that I could do something to stop people from dying. It was my duty, and I continued it._

Casta’s eyes are filled with tears, Juliet can only hold her hand tighter.

_\- So I am not the only one filled with the burden of duty, then… For what it’s worth… Maybe you cannot compare to him, but I don’t think you should either. The way you lead Mystacor, how you care about everyone around you, how you sacrifice… That’s not comparable, not to any talent or power. You should not feel compared, you’re worth so much more than that.-_

_\- I really feel guilty to not have acted before. When the first alliance, I was selfish, too focused on being better than my brother and it just… ended with him… when he died. I wonder if things would have been different if I had been there. Maybe it could have been me, and not him. This war needs him so much more than it needs me…-_

Tears are now running down her face and Juliet gently dries them with her thumb, caressing Casta’s face.

_\- You are here now, in this new alliance. Supporting Glimmer. You are right where you are supposed to be. We all are. This war needs all of us, I hate that you think differently.-_

_\- Well… It’s not too hard to think differently coming from where I do. Being who I am.-_

_\- Maybe not… not hard but misguided anyway. You are so powerful, I’ve seen you overcome so many things, you have such a brilliant mind, the way you think, the ideas you come up with, the power I’ve seen you display…-_

Casta looks Juliet in the eyes and holds her hand against her face, then lowers them to her legs and holds them still.

_\- I thought you didn’t really know who I was…-_

_\- Well… It’s my duty to know who enters these gates. I get paid for it. Also… How could I ever not notice you? As soon as I laid eyes on you, and it was long before Queen Angella and King Micah got married… Well… I could never stop looking. I’ve been looking at you ever since. I’ve seen you come back stronger each time you left. I know what you are capable of, and it is not even a third of what you truly hide, I am sure about that.-_

Casta’s cheeks are red, and so are Juliet’s

_\- I noticed you too, you know... not as if I knew anything about you… But I always looked for you when I came, just as some kind of certainty. I don’t know…_

Juliet smiles to Casta and gets up, still holding her hand and pulling her up as well.

_\- Let’s go, I want to show you my favourite place and you should get some rest before you go tomorrow. It’s really late.-_

They walk and Juliet takes Casta to where Glimmer’s stone lies. Casta is amazed by the look of the Whispering Woods surrounding them, the Fright Zone afar and the whole Kingdom. Everything seems so small and yet so big.

_\- I didn’t know it was allowed to come here.-_

_\- It’s not forbidden, but only people from inside the Castle can have access, and many do not come here often out of respect. It’s my favourite place in the Castle, though.-_

Illuminated by the Stone’s light, Casta’s never been more beautiful to Juliet's eyes and neither has been Juliet. They stop admiring their surroundings and start admiring each other. Facing each other they get closer. Behind them the Whispering Woods, and warmed by the light of the stone, they hold both hands.

_\- Thank you for telling me all those things before, about how you feel being Head Sorceress and everything… It’s obvious it is hard for you to talk about it.-_

_\- It usually is, in fact, I don't ever talk about anything at all. With you it isthe easiest it has ever been. Thank you for listening to me, nobody really had the interest before._

_\- It’s a pleasure and an honour for me to listen to you, Casta.-_

Their faces are just inches away, and their voices are barely whispers. Looking into each other’s eyes, they feel as if an ocean was carrying them around.

_\- Juliet, I…-_

A single tear streams down Casta’s face, to be removed by Juliet’s hand, that caresses her skin.

_\- I know… but we haven’t got to figure it out just yet.-_

Casta takes both hand and places them in Juliet’s cheeks, as she steps back a little, to take a glimpse at Juliet’s sacred face.

_\- Maybe you’re right.-_ She says as she leans forward and slowly presses her lips against Juliet’s.

The kiss is soft, their tongues colliding every now and then. With each stroke, comes a chill that invades their stomachs. Each stroke makes then hungrier, and hungrier. Faster, but it never stops being soft.

They separate for a moment to catch air, their foreheads leaning against each other and smiles in their faces, Juliet is the first to speak.

_\- We should really get some sleep, Casta. You’ll leave soon in the morning, and I’ll have to escort you to the gates if that’s okay with you.-_

_\- That’s more than okay.-_

They walk towards the castle, arms intertwined, laughing and kissing in each discreet corner until they arrive to Casta’s room.

_\- See you tomorrow, Casta.-_

_\- See you tomorrow, Juliet. I assure you that this night you’ll be the last thing that’s going to be in my mind, and the first tomorrow.-_

_\- That’s mutual.-_

They kiss once more, and Casta close the door with the biggest of smiles. Juliet leaves to her room as well.

The next morning, Casta’s on her horse, Juliet next to her. Taking her hand and squeezing it a little to then let it go, blushing, Juliet speaks:

_\- Will I see you again soon?-_

_\- I will send you letters, and I hope Glimmer let’s me visit soon. Until we see each other, letters is all we have.-_

_\- Only the chance to speak to you shall be enough, Casta. Just so you don’t forget to send me letters, here’s my first one. Don’t open it before arriving at Mystacor, please._

_\- I could never forget sending you letters, but I appreciate you. I wish I could kiss you right now.-_

_\- Not appropriate ma’am.-_

_\- I know. See you soon, Juliet.-_

_\- Not soon enough, I am sure. Be careful.-_

They smile to each other and Casta starts getting further, towards Mystacor. Juliet is left behind with a mixed feeling of excitement, happiness and sadness. Casta can’t wait to get to Mystacor, open the letter and write her back. Maybe this will have to be enough for a while.


	6. With each letter I send you goes a piece of my heart

_Dear Casta,_

_Getting to know you is such a pleasure. I feel so honoured that you have shared so much about yourself with me. You are really wonderful and interesting, I hope you give me the chance to get to know you better. I’ve grown so fond of you these last weeks. I wanted you to know that you have been occupying my mind ever since I spoke to you the first time. I wasn’t sure I should tell you, I thought that maybe those thoughts would vanish, but last night feeling your lips I just knew. There is no going back about how I feel, you will occupy mi thoughts endlessly from now on._

_I am not really great with words, I think you are so much better than me with that. I just needed to let you know how grateful I feel about having known you. I know you must be terrified reading all this. I asked you to read it in Mystacor because I couldn’t have stood a disappointed look on your face, or fear, or rejection. It’s just easier like this. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I needed to tell you. I am not asking for you to say you feel the same or anything, our friendship is more than enough for me, too. I just really needed to let you know._

_I hope I haven’t freaked you out,_

_Juliet_

* * *

_Dear Juliet,_

_Your friendship in these uncertain times means the world to me. You have changed the way I look at life. Colours are brighter since I know you, and you occupy my every thought as well. How I feel about you is new, but I must confess I am terrified. It’s easier telling you through letters, how much fear consumes me. I have never let anybody in, and I have tried to keep my distance with everyone I have ever loved, for they all leave at some point. I’ve come to realize that it hurts either way, and maybe I haven’t let you in, but you have entered through every crack you’ve found in my armour, and I am no longer interested in making an effort to push you away._

_Juliet, your name just comes naturally to me. I feel as if I have known you my entire life, and with you I feel as if I was free. Free to speak, free to exist. I will always be thankful to you for how you listen to me, and how you look at me, as if you could see right through me. I can’t make any promises, but I want you to know I feel just the same, and that our friendship means the world to me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Casta._

* * *

_Dear Casta,_

_To read those words from you is really important. I don’t need any promises, except for one. I want to ask you to just let us be. No expectations, no pressure, just you and me. Talk to me. Everything. With me you don’t need to go tiptoeing, and we don’t have to know anything at all, we can just be._

_Casta, you’ve changed my life too. I feel as if I haven’t been looking at things the right way for too long. You have given me perspective, and I can’t be more grateful._

_Queen Glimmer is going to Mystacor in a week, and I’ll escort her. I hope you find the time to show me around Mystacor._

_With all my love,_

_Juliet._

* * *

_Dear Juliet,_

_To talk to you is something I can do, in fact, is the easiest thing you could ask me to do. I have never encountered such an easy person to talk to, and I am willing to do so. I can’t stop thinking about how your lips felt against mine, I can’t even find a word dignified enough to describe it. Not even a thousand words would do._

_It seems just fair that I show you my favourite place in Mystacor, as you did back in Brightmoon. For you, I will find the time, don’t worry about that. I can’t believe I am seeing you in just a few days, Juliet._

_With each letter I send you goes a piece of my heart._

_See you soon, then._

_Casta_


	7. Glimmer

The sun is barely rising over the horizon when Glimmer arrives. Casta’s been awake a whole lot more than that. In fact, it seems as if she hasn’t slept at all. Knowing Juliet was going to arrive at dawn has made her spent the whole night thinking about her. Speaking through letters is one thing, but after everything has been revealed she can’t help to wonder how is she going to be able to look at Juliet in the face.

Everything vanishes, though, as soon as she see her escorting her niece. Her heart that has been pounding so hard that she could have sworn would break her chest, suddenly stops and calms. That’s it then, or so it seems. She feels certainty, she feels calmness, she feels peace. All her worries just go away at her sight, as if Juliet was an anchor in the most raging and deep of oceans.

Of course, they can’t act as if they knew each other, at least not with Glimmer around. Knowing that, they barely look at each other, saying a polite hello, but unable to hide their cheeks blushing. Glimmer realizes. Discretion might not be their strongest suit, and Glimmer is no fool. Anyway she chooses to ignore it all, for she’s here for greater matters than whatever her aunt is up to.

_\- Hi, aunt_

_\- Hello, Glimmer. What do I owe the pleasure?_

_\- Can we talk somewhere more private?_

Glimmer seems frustrated, she takes Casta by the arm and teleports her to the great hall.

_\- Glimmer could you warn me before doing that? I hate it when you don’t warn me!_

_\- Yes, yes, sorry, Aunt._

_\- What do you need Glimmer? I thought you made very clear you didn’t want me around._

_\- Aunt, that’s why I am here. I wanted to apologize._

Casta is looking at her nails, pretending not to care about what Glimmer is saying, unimpressed by her words.

_\- Argh, Aunt are you listening to me?_

_\- No, sorry what? Oh, I already forgotten you were here. What was it again that you wanted to talk about?_

_\- Argh you can be so annoying I argh_

_\- Sorry, is that the so-called apology you wanted to tell me?_

_\- Oh, so you were listening! Argh-_ Glimmer breathes deeply and start again, looking at the floor and with a shy voice.- _Aunt, when you were in Brightmoon I was really… ungrateful, okay? I was overwhelmed, a lot’s been going on and it’s been hard for me to keep up with all these new responsibilities and… Its been hard… Everything’s been hard and I..._

Glimmer’s speech is stopped by a tight hug from Casta. She knew, of course, that Glimmer would be having a bad time. She never wanted to add any more to that, and of course, as usual, she hadn’t done the right thing. She appeared unannounced and asked too much of Glimmer. It was about time she became a support for her niece and not a burden. In the end, they were all that they had left. Casta lets Glimmer go just maintaining a hand over her shoulder.

_\- No, Glimmer. Stop. I am the one who’s sorry. I went to Brightmoon, with my usual speech of judgement, telling you everything that was wrong and not supporting at all everything you’ve been doing right. Which is a lot, by the way. You did right by telling me I was overstepping. You know me, I always tend to overstep. But I’ll try to be less…judgemental in the future. We are family, Glimmer, and I haven’t been behaving as one for too long. Anytime I behave as less than what you deserve, please, tell me. I’ll be open to listen better, and to change those behaviours._

Glimmer has tears in her eyes, hugs Casta and start sobbing. Casta can’t help but feel her heart break a little and all she can do is hold Glimmer tight.

_\- Aunt, I am so sorry, I feel as if I am not a true Queen. I know I am doing everything wrong and I miss mom so much. It hurts so much, I feel so alone, so unlike myself. I don’t know how to do any of this, I am a child. I have lost so much I don’t know what do I have left, and I don’t know how to do any of this right, I never thought I would have to… I am so scared_

Casta helps Glimmer sit in a bench, ironically facing Shadow Waver’s statue, and holds her until her sobs are lighter and slower. When she calms a little bit more, Casta starts speaking.

_\- Glimmer, I know you have too much responsibility right now, and how broken you must feel. I want you to know that this pain is not yours alone to carry. Share the pain with your friends, share it with me. We are all here for you, dear. You thought you would never have to carry the crown so young, of course not in these circumstances. Even though it is not fair, and it is not right, you don’t have to underestimate your education. Maybe you weren’t prepared to rule so young, or during a war, but you’ve been preparing to be Queen your whole life. You don’t have to carry the crown all on your own, though. Whatever you need you can ask, and I promise to you, I will always be here for you, Glimmer. I love you so, so much._

Glimmer looks at Casta with tears in her eyes, and for a moment, Casta feels as if she was watching a 7-year-old Glimmer who had fallen playing, and not the Queen of Brightmoon.

_\- Thank you, Aunt. I don’t usually take you into account, but I’ll try from now on._

_\- I’ll try to be there for you, as you need me to be, Glimmer._

Glimmer dries her tears a little, sniffs and clears her throat.

_\- Aunt, I am here also to tell you about how Mystacor could back Brightmoon up in some missions that we are preparing. May I go to my room to freshen up and we could meet in the war room after lunch?_

_\- Yes, my dear. Do you want me to accompany you to your room?_

_\- No, that’s okay, thank you. See you later_

Glimmer vanishes in sparkling dust and Casta sighs sat in the bench. She hopes she’s doing everything at least better than in the past. She looks up to look at Light Spinner statue, a person that meant so much to her brother who now lives in Brightmoon. She feels so insecure about how this woman might influence her niece, regarding the past relationship with Micah, and yet she's so captivating to her. She secretely hopes to get to really know her someday. 

Her thoughts are interrupted all of a sudden by a familiar voice.

_\- Are you okay? It sounded…intense_

_\- Were you spying on me, miss Juliet?_

Juliet sits next to Casta

_\- Well… Kind of. I didn’t want to interrupt or anything, but I am here to protect Glimmer, so I came in her search. When I arrived, Queen Glimmer was crying, I haven’t heard anything, I stepped away until I stopped hearing voices._

_\- You don’t have to worry about her safety here, we are far more protected than any other Kingdom thanks to magic._ _I promise._

Juliet places her hand over Casta’s.

 _\- So… Who is that?-_ Says Juliet pointing her head to Light Spinner's statue. 

Casta starts laughing and Juliet is kind of confused, but is carried away by its sound anyway.

_\- Sorry, sorry… It’s just… She’s Light Spinner, but you might know her by her new name. She’s your prisoner back in Brightmoon._

_\- Is that Shadow Weaver? I had no idea she lived here, it makes sense though. Does Glimmer know?_

_\- I haven’t told her. She didn't just lived hear... In fact, she was Micah’s teacher. She saw his potential long before anybody, and she instructed him._

_\- Why did she leave?_

_\- She went too far trying to seek power, and she involved my brother. After that she left, and we recently have found out that she has been in the Fright Zone all along._

_\- She’s… intense._

_\- I am afraid of how she might try to take power this time. She doesn’t do anything if she doesn’t gain something. I am kind of ashamed to admit but… I am kind of fascinated by her._

_\- My guards have her completely secured. Don’t worry too much about her._

Casta leans her head against Juliet’s shoulder and squeezes her hand a little.

_\- I love how your hand feels, you know._

_\- That’s mutual. -_ She smiles- I _must go find Queen Glimmer, there are some matters that require her attention. What do you say about that walk around Mystacor in the evening?_

_\- Sound lovely, Juliet._

They get up, Casta caresses Juliet’s arms, and Juliet places her hand in Casta’s cheek. She leans in and they kiss. A long, slow, deep kiss. Hands around each other’s necks, caressing each other’s faces. Casta can’t help but smile mid-kiss and she separates a little.

 _\- You should really get going or the evening will arrive before you get to Glimmer_.

 _\- You’re probably right_.

Juliet leans and kisses Casta’s hand, looking at her directly in the eyes as she does so. Casta can’t help but blush, and Juliet, with a satisfied grin, starts going.

_\- See you later then, Ma’am. Don’t miss me too much._

_\- I’ll try my best not to, Juliet. See you later._


	8. Let me take you to a place

The night light is illuminating the gardens of Mystacor as Castaspella is waiting for Juliet to appear, as agreed that same morning.

Their relationship, whatever it is, must remain a secret, at least for now.

_\- Sorry I’m late._

Castaspella turns around to that beautiful voice

_\- Better late than never. Everything okay?_

_\- Yes, it’s just that I wanted to find a little something for you, and I’ve been having a hard time. –_ Says Juliet handing Casta a flower.

 _\- It’s beautiful, thank you._ _You didn’t have to, though. To be with you is all I want._

Casta gets closer to Juliet and leans in to kiss her.

_\- So… where are you taking me?_

_\- To a place I think you are really going to like. Come this way._

They start walking towards a hill, holding each other's arm, Casta illuminating the way with some light spell that produces a little white ball over her hand. There’s a comfortable silence filled with smiles whenever their gazes collide. Juliet’s been wanting to know something for a while now, and this moment seems to her as good as any other.

_\- You didn’t use to be like this, were you?_

Casta freezes a little.

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- I mean, so guarded. So… I don’t know, restrained?_

_\- Oh… Well… Depends on who you ask, I guess._

_\- I am asking you._

_\- Well… I guess I never wanted to be a burden, or to bother. I’ll admit that I was kind of happier, though._

_\- Kind of?_

_\- Well… Always competing and never being enough are two things that don’t let much room for happiness. And when I got to a place where I didn’t have to prove myself all the time, my brother died, as our parents before him. I was starting to learn to love, you know. I learned to love him, and to love Angella and Glimmer. I had never let anybody in, friends or family members. I just shut them all out, and I was starting to open again… And then I shut once again._

_-_ _I thought your parents were still alive._

_\- They died when Micah and I were little, a few years after Light Spinner left. They died in the war._

_\- I didn't know...May I ask h_ _ow was it? To lose your brother._

_\- Well… Let’s say that I felt what I had been afraid of feeling again my whole life, to lose someone else to this war. I was so sure he would be fine, I had so much hope… and then I didn’t. I became wary, once again, more controlling even than I was before. It broke my heart so much that I am still picking up the pieces. After that, I just wasn’t there for Angella or Glimmer, too consumed on my own grief and self-pity. But I guess you already knew about that part. It was so unfair, before that Angella and I were so close, and then I just broke that._

_\- I was there, it's true. Queen Angella was devastated, and I am not going to lie and say she wouldn’t have appreciated you being around. But I can assure you, she understood that you weren’t there, more than anyone. She was mostly worried about you._

_\- Not being there is one of the things that weighs the most for me. Of course, she was worried about me and not angry, Micah wouldn’t have married someone less perfect than him. And now she’s gone, too._

Juliet stops and hugs Casta tight, to then kiss her and keep walking holding her arm.

_\- I am sorry I even brought it up._

_\- No, it’s okay… In fact, no one had asked me before how it was. Thank you. Anyway, I guess that I am not the only one whom Micah’s and Angella’s death affected, right?_

_\- Obviously not, Queen Glimmer is their daughter and she’s really hurt._

_\- I meant you, Juliet._

_\- Oh… Well I don’t think I have a right to be hurt in any way about that._

_\- But you were, weren’t you? Come on, you have a right too, he was your King and she was your Queen._

_\- Well… That whole theme… It's my biggest failure, actually. It was my duty, to protect them both. I couldn’t do it._

_\- Nobody could have protected them, Juliet. It wasn’t your fault._

_\- But it was my duty._

_\- There was a breach in time and space when Angella died._

_\- And I was living a dream, instead of being there. I would have entered the portal for her._

_\- She wouldn’t have let you, and you know it._

_\- Still… It was my duty, and I failed._

_\- Then, we all did._

_\- Maybe we all did._

_\- What was that dream of yours? When the whole portal thing happened, I mean._

_\- My parents were alive, and it was me the one with the family and the wife and not my ex’s wife. I couldn’t even remember being a part of the Royal Guard, I was just some guard in the Castle and there wasn’t a war. Everything was right. Yours?_

_\- I was right here, with someone. I can’t remember who it was, I just know it was a woman. I couldn’t see her face, but I felt so wholesome around her. It was nice._

_\- Right here?_

\- _No-_ Casta takes Juliet by the hand and leads her to the peak of the hill, revealing the place she wanted to take her to. – _Right there. -_


	9. Faster

Ahead of them, there is grass surrounding a lagoon inside of a crater, which water is illuminated in a beautiful blue glow in its borders. There is a light breeze that moves the water against the shores, making beautiful glowing forms against the rocks. The water is warm, despite the night breeze, and the light emanating from the borders of the water is enough to illuminate the whole place.

Casta lights off her light ball and looks at Juliet.

_\- Casta, this place is just… It’s so beautiful._

_\- So are you_

Says Casta looking at Juliet meanwhile Juliet is too absorbed with the landscape. Casta takes Juliet’s hands and make her face her. With a strong determination Casta places her hand on Juliet’s face and kisses her. Not in a soft, slow way as she’s used to, but with a fierce strength filled with passion. As soon as she stops, she looks at Juliet in the eyes, who’s barely trying to hide how startled she is and how red her cheeks are.

_\- Casta…_

Casta puts a hand in Juliet’s waist, and slightly exposes a little bit of her skin, touching it with her thumb. She starts walking backwards to a wall as she speaks.

 _\- I am so, so tired –_ she says as she kisses her neck and reveals a little bit more of her skin.- _Tired of denying myself the things I desire the most out of fear.-_ She kisses her collarbone as she caresses Juliet’s stomach with her hand.- _Fear of what might happen.-_ she says biting a little bit her neck.- _Tired of losing before having.-_ Juliet hits a wall.- _And I want you, I really do, and I am not going to lose you too._

Juliet usually is so sharp, and yet, right now, against a wall and feeling Casta’s warmth, there’s nothing more she can do but stare and try to remember how to breathe.

Casta keeps revealing Juliet’s skin, touching it as she gets off her shirt.

_\- And I know you want me, too. –_

Casta starts kissing Juliet’s abdomen, which is now only covered by a bra. Juliet moans at every kiss, at every slight bite. She’s having a bit of a hard time processing what’s going on, but as soon as she realizes she starts pulling slightly Casta’s hair.

Juliet is still against the wall, but she’s determined to change that situation. She calls Casta’s name, and as soon as she looks up, she slowly switch positions with her. Now, Casta’s back being against the wall, it’s Juliet’s turn to start kissing her neck. And not only kissing: biting, licking... Casta’s moans are so deep Juliet is getting wet just by hearing them.

She takes off her cape and realizes Casta’s only wearing a dress. Lucky her. Juliet turns Casta around and pushes her slightly against the wall. Kissing her neck from behind, she starts unzipping her dress, and when it’s on the floor she realizes Casta’s underwear is laced, black and kind of transparent, letting see through. Casta turns around, takes Juliet by the hand, leads her near the water, to a soft spot of grass and carefully they lie.

She starts taking Juliet’s pants off and when they are in their underwear, they start kissing each other everywhere, touching each other. Moans fill the silence of the night, as teeth leave marks in each other. Juliet is the first to get to more intimate parts, as she starts kissing over Casta’s bra, trying to find her nipple through the fabric. 

_\- Take it off.-_

Juliet does as commanded while looking her in the eyes, and not unlocking their gazes she starts to caress Casta’s chest. Then she kisses her neck and starts going down until she reaches her right nipple and plays with the other one with her thumb.

Casta feels as if her blood was boiling, as if she knew how to breathe no more. She feels Juliet’s nipple hard through the fabric of her bra and she needs to feel that hardness against her mouth. She takes Juliet’s bra off and starts licking her nipples. Biting them. Juliet can do anything but pull Casta’s hair and dig her nails in her back.

Casta doesn’t stop at Juliet’s nipples. She keeps going down until she reaches her panties and start kissing all of her above the fabric.

_\- Take them off, please. I need…_

She can’t even finish the sentence, as Casta is doing so already and starts eating her out. Juliet is close to her climax and Casta knows that, but she doesn’t want to let her come just yet. She wants to enjoy this a little longer. She stops and starts kissing Juliet all the way back up.

_\- I adore how you taste._

_\- I want to know what you taste like_

Without giving it a second thought, instinctively Casta takes her panties off and sits on Juliet’s face. With both hands to each side of Casta’s hips, Juliet moves her as Casta can only hold onto Juliet’s hair. Casta’s starting to increase the rhythm and Juliet lets her fuck her mouth.

_\- I am going to come, stop_

_\- I want you to come_

_\- So do I, but not like this. I need to feel you, more._

Casta gets up, opens Juliet’s legs and places herself between them, intertwining their legs and letting each other’s wetness fill their centres. Kissing Juliet’s leg, and leaned against her pussy she starts going faster, faster, so much faster.

Their screams are filling the lagoon, and not even the sound of the water can mask so much noise anymore. They are so close: to feel each other’s wetness, to realize that they are, in fact, fucking at last. It doesn’t take long for them to come. The first to reach her climax is Casta, and in a glimpse of desperation and need Juliet selfishly keeps going a little, as Casta says - _Come on baby, come for me, I want to feel you come against me, you are so wet. –_ A few seconds later Juliet reaches her climax as well and they just lie next to each other for a while. Naked, embraced, and so in love.

They keep talking, caressing their faces, kissing each other under Casta’s cloating, and just like that they fall asleep. 


	10. The love of a life

Waking up in the arms of the other is something they have been longing for way too long, and yet it feels as familiar as it has always been like this. Casta is the first to wake up, and inevitably she can only stare at Juliet sleeping as if she was watching the most beautiful sunset.

Their legs intertwined under Casta’s cloak and Casta facing Juliet, Casta can only think whether this was a bad choice. Does Juliet feel the same, or is it just some game of longing and waiting that she likes? What does Juliet want from all this? What are they? Is there even a ‘them’?

Sun is starting to rise and as soon as it reaches Juliet’s face, she slowly opens her eyes, only to meet Casta’s gaze staring right back at her.

\- ‘’ _Hey, you are awake. Have you been for too long?’’-_

 _\- ‘’No, not for too long’’-_ Casta puts Juliet’s hair behind her ear. – ‘’ _You slept well?’’-_

_-’Hadn’t slept that well in a while, actually. You?’’_

_-‘’I would say that definitely the same’’ –_ Casta forces a smile, and Juliet notices.

 _-‘’Hey, is anything wrong?_ ’’- Juliet supports her head with her folded arm to be able to look at Casta better.

_\- ‘’Well…it’s just that… I was thinking, about us. About what you would want about us, I don’t know…’’_

_\- ’Oh… I guess I’ve been thinking about that for a while now, too’’._

_\- ‘’And… what do you think?’’_

Juliet rests her back against the floor and looks at the sky. She can’t look at Casta when she’s about to say something she really doesn’t want to.

_\- ‘’What I think is that… As much as I would like us to be more than this… It’s not the right time. We’re in the middle of a war and-‘’_

Casta sits – _‘’We are always in the middle of a war, and if it is not this one it will be another. I don’t think we should stop doing the things we want to because of that.’’_

_-’'But it is what it is. I have a duty in Brightmoon. I didn’t give my duty up for the love of my life and I am certainly not doing it for you.’’_

Casta chuckles sarcastically and Juliet sits down as well and tries to touch Casta’s face with her hand, but it is abruptly set aside by Casta.

\- ‘’ _Sorry, Casta. That came out wrong, you are important to me… It’s just that my duty… It’s the most important thing to me. I thought that from everyone you would understand.’’-_

_\- ‘’Yeah, I do, don’t worry. You know… I think you should go back, it’s late and Glimmer might need you. You are departing this afternoon she told me.’’_

\- ‘’ _Casta…’’_

\- ‘’ _Just go… please.’’_

Casta can’t look at Juliet as she gets up, gets dressed and says a shy ‘’see you later?’’ meeting only silence as an answer. She can’t understand why she’s so hurt. She knew that this wouldn’t end up in anything more than what it already was… But maybe she had just found out that the right word for all of this was love. And this love wasn’t reciprocated. There was no hesitation in her answer, no negotiation, nothing. Just a harsh ‘you will never be enough for me because I already had a love of my life and it will never be you’. It was hard to admit, that maybe, the love of her life was indeed someone who could never love her as much.

When she decides to get up and leave the place the sun is already warm. The realisation has left a hole inside her chest, but she somehow already knew all of that. She decided to get in too deep with Juliet because she thought it was already time to stop feeling afraid of getting hurt. She regrets it, though. She really hoped this time would be different. It isn’t fair to put her expectation onto Juliet, anyway, so she decides the mature thing is to go find her and apologize.

Roaming the halls in Mystacor it doesn’t take long for her to find Juliet, sitting in a balcony alone. At her sight, Juliet avoids her glance.

_\- ’'Can we talk?’’_

_\- ‘’Is there anything to talk about?’’_

\- ‘’ _Look, I am sorry. I understand. It’s just that right in that moment I realized something, and I wish I hadn’t. I didn’t know how to communicate at that moment, and I pushed you away. I am trying to change that behaviour.’’_

\- ‘ _’That thing I said… It really came out wrong and-‘’_

Casta sits next to Juliet and takes her hand.

_-_ _‘’Hey, I understand what you wanted to say. It’s just… It hurt, that’s all.’’_

_\- ‘’What would you want… about us I mean.’’_

_-_ _‘’I want you, Juliet. I understand your duty and your loyalty, that seems one of the reasons why I… I realized how important you are to me. That’s part of you, I get it and I respect and admire it. Whatever we have now is fine with me. I just want you in any forms I may have you, if you want me too.’’_

_-_ _‘’Of course I want you too. I don’t feel lonely for the first time in a long time, and it’s all thanks to you. I feel understood, and desired, and loved, and when I am with you… I feel as if almost nothing else mattered. I'd wish to have more with you, but my duty is my life. And so is yours.’’_

_-_ _‘’Juliet… would you want to continue what we have and be grateful for every moment we can grasp until we can? Because I’d rather have this than nothing at all. We can send letters, and see each other once in a while, I mean, we are not that far from each other and I really want you in my life, like this.’’_

_-_ _‘’Casta… I promise we’ll make the most of it. I really want you, and only you. I want this’’_

_-_ _’So do I’’-_

Casta leans and kiss Juliet’s soft lips. Time stops whenever they are touching, everything stops spinning. Someone clears her throat behind them, and they separate immediately to the sound. Glimmer behind them is red as a tomato.

_\- ‘’Well…I was looking for you aunt Casta…and well, it’s really convenient that you are with Juliet, I needed to find her too… So… Well…ehm... When did this happen?’’-_

_-_ _‘’Queen Glimmer! I am sorry, you were not supposed to know like this. I didn't mean to hide anything from you.’’_

_-_ _‘’Juliet, it’s okay, she would’ve figured it out sooner or later. It happened some time ago, Glimmer. We didn't want to make a fuzz out of it because...well... we were figuring it out ourselves.’’_

_\- ‘’Oh… okay… well… I am happy for you, I guess? I am going to go now… See you at the gates at noon Juliet, we have businesses to attend back in Brightmoon.’’_

Just like that Glimmer teleported leaving the two women completely bursting out of laughter to the situation.

_\- ‘’Well… my niece would’ve found out some way or the other… She surely will stop teleporting without a warning from now on’’_

* * *

Noon arrived and as expected Juliet left to Brightmoon.

In the following year they maintained their promise to send each other letters, and now that the Queen knew about their status, Casta had received more invitations than ever to come to Brightmoon, and Juliet had been sent to Mystacor at least once a month with some excuse to deliver an urgent letter or any errand Glimmer could think of.

In that time, Casta was able to find the courage to tell Juliet she loved her, not knowing if Juliet felt the same. Juliet told Casta hundreds of times how much she regretted undermining her under the ‘love of her life’ and realized that sometimes, if you’re lucky enough, the love of your life is not only one person, and that sometimes it wasn’t someone you didn’t really have, but the person you built a life with that you can later look back and say she was the love of your life for everything you built together, and not for how great the hole she left in you when she disappeared was. 

The last months before the war ended were too intense, always thinking whether each other was alive or not. Not knowing anything with certainty and fully afraid to lose each other.

As soon as the war ended, Glimmer told Juliet that she saw fit that her charge as Brightmoon General was at last occupied by someone less skilled, as she needed her to be a diplomatic in Mystacor in matters of strengthening both communities relationships, if she wanted the position.

Juliet asked her to give her a week to think about it, as this was a choice that wasn’t hers alone to make. As soon as she left the former war room, she made her way to Mystacor with nothing but her hopes that Casta would want this as much as her, because there’s nothing in the world Juliet wanted more right now than to finally be able to have everything she'd been missing with Casta. 

As she arrived, Casta received her at the gates. To the news of the recently offered position, and whether Casta saw fit that Juliet took it, only kisses were given as answers. Maybe, for once, their duty could be with each other. And maybe, for a while, everything would be just perfect, and they could finally build something worth hurting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you've read this far.


End file.
